Support Skills (Arena Brawl)
Support Skills are defensive abilities, which can restore health or protect you from damage. These skills do not cost energy, but they have a certain cooldown time before you can use them again. You will notice when your support skill is ready by the color of the green dye. Bone Shield * Cost : 3600 coins * Shop Icon : Bone * Cooldown : 30 seconds Description: ''Surround yourself with bones that will protect you from the next '''5' sources of damage, lasting a maximum of 20 seconds. Each time damage is taken, a bone is destroyed and 30 health is restored. Tips: Cactus Shield * Cost : Magical Chest * Shop Icon : Cactus * Cooldown : 35 seconds Description: ''Surround yourself with cacti that will protect you from the next '''4' sources of damage, lasting a maximum of 15 seconds. Each time damage is taken, a cactus is destroyed and 50 damage is dealt to your attacker. Tips: Healing Totem * Cost : Free * Shop Icon : Brewing Stand * Cooldown : 40 seconds * Strength : Barricade Description: ''Place a totem at your feet that will heal any nearby ally for '''300 '''health every '''3' seconds, lasting for 9''' seconds. The totem can be destroyed by melee hits. Each heal also removes all debuffs. ''Tips: '' '''Holy Water * Cost : 600 coins * Shop Icon : Water Bucket * Cooldown : 30 seconds * Radius : 6''' blocks ''Description: ''Create an explosion of holy water around you that will restore '''300 health to you and 50 health to nearby allies, removing all debuffs. This skill can also be used while STUNNED. Tips: Life Leech * Cost : 12000 coins * Shop Icon : Skeleton Skull * Cooldown : 30 seconds Description: ''Your next '''7' melee hits against an enemy will restore 100 health each, lasting 6''' seconds. Tips: '''Song of Power * Cost : 4500 coins * Shop Icon : Golden Apple * Cooldown : 60 seconds * Radius : 7 '''blocks ''Description: ''Plays a rousing melody that grants '''IMMUNITY to debuffs and increased offensive skill regen for 8''' seconds, curing any ally affected by a debuff and allowing unlimited sprinting. Tips: '''Star Shield * Cost : Magical Chest * Shop Icon : Nether Star * Cooldown : 45 seconds Description: ''Surround yourself with stars that will protect you from the next '''3' sources of damage, lasting a maximum of 30 seconds. Each time damage is taken, a star is destroyed, a random crowd control effect is applied to the damager and 50 health is restored. Tips: Tree of Life * Cost : 12000 coins * Shop Icon : Oak Sapling * Cooldown : 40 seconds Description: ''Plant a tree on the ground that will heal all nearby allies for '''50' health per second while it grows. Once fully grown, the tree will let out a final burst of healing for 400 health. Can be destroyed by melee hits. Tips: Spirit Link * Cost : 12000 '''coins * Shop Icon : '''String * Cooldown : 30 seconds Description: ''Links your spirit to a teammate, healing you every 0.5 seconds for '''7%' of the health difference when activated. Lasts 3''' seconds. Tips: '''Vampiric Chain * Cost : Magical Chest * Shop Icon : Ghast Tear * Cooldown : 30 seconds Description: ''Tethers you to an enemy within '''6' blocks. The tether will heal you for 50% the amount of damage dealt to the targeted enemy. If the enemy escapes, the chains will be severed. Lasts 10 seconds. Tips: Category:Arena Brawl